Because of their necessary configuration, typical items of furniture such as chairs are one of the most awkward and bulky items for shipment. A typical chair for example, occupies a much larger volume for shipping purposes then its size would otherwise seem to require, largely due to the number of projecting surfaces which typify chairs and other such furniture. For example, a typical rocking chair is provided with a relatively high back which extends in one direction and a pair of rockers extending roughly at right angles to the back of the chair, in addition to the actual seating structure and any arms which may be present on the chair. Accordingly, the size of container, or even just the space that is necessary to accommodate such a chair during shipment, is considerable and contributes significantly to the cost and effort of shipping these items.
It is accordingly, an object of the present invention to provide a furniture structure, such as a chair, which can readily be disassembled into several convenient parts in order to significantly minimize the volume required to ship or otherwise transport the furniture structure either by itself or in a container such as a large box.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a chair structure having attachment means for the various components parts of the structure which provide a convenient, easy to assemble, interlocking system.
Yet a further object of the invention is to provide a system for assembly of the component parts of a furniture structure which is both simple and inexpensive and does not diminish the strength of the assembled unit.